


Honeymoon bay

by Reeeo1



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, Eventual Smut, Road Trips, eventual angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeeo1/pseuds/Reeeo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when four hormone driven teenage girls go camping, secluded with nothing but alcohol, the beach and each other to keep themselves company? Adventures of a lifetime of course, hold onto your little lesbian hats!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I already have most of this story mapped out and ill update regularly if it looks like people are into it, but i'm pretty excited to explore the dynamic of these four girls i think they are going to be really hilarious together.
> 
> Based off of a photo set going around tumblr at the moment- have a look for visual (its a pretty bomb photoset, i don't know why no one has written for it yet). 
> 
> http://roanblake.tumblr.com/post/139635354454/now-i-can-walk-the-stones-of-the-shoreline-and
> 
> So without further ado..
> 
> Honeymoon Bay

“It’ll be fun”

“I don’t do bugs”

“So we’ll bring aerogard”

“Then ill smell like toilet spray” Raven replied with a scrunched up face to the poor argument.

“Oh come on”

“There’s nothing you can say that will make me want to go camping Clarke”

“Raven please, the summer is almost over and then we have to start college. We’re getting old, I just want to be juvenile just a little bit longer, be free, roast marshmallows, go skinny dipping in rivers, stay up late playing murder in the dark and wake up early to go surfing...” her eyes drifted out of the car window and into the dark night as she sighed. “I just think its our last opportunity to have an adventure before the world puts too many responsibilities on us and we run out of time to do it again”

Ravens eyebrows shot up “wow you’ve really got a lot riding on this”

Clarke gave a small smile and nudged the girl who was pulling up to the McDonalds drive through.

“So is that a yes?” she said filled with new found hope, but Raven just moaned in disapproval taking her and Clarke's order without answering the blonde. 

“Even if we did go, who would come? It can’t just be me and you, we’ll kill each other, or rather ill kill you, but either way it’s not looking good for you Griffin”

The blonde ignored Ravens comment and continued, “So we’ll bring the boys!”

“Hell no, if we’re going to do this we’re doing it right, girls only”

Clarke nodded firmly “right” she paused “we don’t really know any girls though”

“We know Octavia” Raven said not meeting Clarke's eyes. The blonde cracked a grin; Raven had a small crush on Bellamy’s little sister but wouldn’t admit to it out loud. Considering she was trying to convince Raven into camping she bit her lip to stifle a tease. “Yea no totally, we can ask her” the brunette side glanced Clarke when she didn’t use the opportunity to embarrass her. 

They pulled up at the beach that wasn’t too far, and turned the car off, filling the air with the sound of crashing waves and the radio playing quietly in the background. The brunette looked out at the white wash interrupting the dark view with every break. She let her head fall back as she took in the scenery, only broken from her thoughts to the sound of Clarke munching on her fries. 

“Could you eat any louder?” The blonde’s only reply was to munch as loudly and obnoxiously as she could into Ravens ear. The brunette laughed with disgust, pushing her friend away and settling back into her seat, once again looking out at the open water. 

“Maybe your right” she said, and Clarke turned her head toward her friend, mouth still full of food “mhm?” 

“Maybe we should take the opportunities while we can.” 

“rwewry?”

“Swallow your food moron and yes really. But if we’re going to do this we’re going to do it properly. You want an adventure, lets make it a real one, we should go to Honeymoon bay,” she said with conviction. Clarke nodded to agree, 

“Yea definitely the surfs great down there”

“And alcohol, lots of it, and we need weed, I can get that”

“Marshmallows” Clarke added to the list and Raven laughed at the contrast of priorities.

The girls went on like that into the night making lists of the things they needed and what they wanted to do, by the end of it raven became light and surprised that she was actually getting excited, maybe this was the distraction she needed.


	2. Chapter 2

They stood at the Blake’s front door, still yet to knock, Clarke watching her friend nervously ring her hands in front of her before tentively bringing one up to tap at the timber softly. 

Clarke hid her smile at her friend’s unconscious show of vulnerability, choosing instead to focus on the hot rays of sun blanketing her back.

The door swung open only seconds later and revealed a tall dark haired woman who set her shoulder to rest at the doorframe and peered down at the two of them with bright green eyes.

Both girls stood at the bottom of the steps with frowns on their faces, Clarke double checked her surroundings but was only confirmed that yes this was Bellamy’s house.

“Hello?” she said when neither introduced themselves.

“Oh sorry” the blonde shook her head and replied politely, “I’m Clark and this is Raven, “ she said gesturing to the girl next to her, who was busying a glance behind the strangers shoulder.

Her ears perked up at Clarke’s Australian accent and lips twitched up in intrigue. 

“We’re friends of Bellamy and Octavia, are they home?” She said beginning to notice a flow of heat move to her neck.

Seriously Clarke did you just let a girl make you blush?

The taller girls grin turned into a knowing smile as she nodded her head and yelled over her shoulder, “Hey Blake you have guests.”

Raven frowned when the stranger didn’t just invite them in as if she didn’t know the house inside out from being there almost every week. 

“I’m sorry who are you?” she questioned with squinty eyes. 

Oh boy

“I’m Lexa”, the girl responded coolly extending her arm to shake Ravens hand. 

When she didn’t return the gesture Clark awkwardly took Lexa’s hand instead watching as the movement reveal a tattoo just under the sleave of her T-shirt. 

She peered at it for a second caching the tribal design before looking up. 

When she did though, green eyes connected with blue ones as Lexa stared un-shamefully at Clarke, which sent the blonde into a fit of nerves, staring anywhere but back into her eyes.

The taller girl jutted her chin forward with small amusement at how she made Clarke behave; ignoring the disapproving looks Raven was giving her.

Thankfully it was at this point Octavia decided to show up and invite them in with a confused frown as to why they were even still standing outside. 

Clarke quickly elbowed Raven to stop her from explaining why, Raven bored her eyes into Clarke demanding an explanation for her blushing fest and Lexa quietly observed the behaviour between the two with a bemused smile.

As they entered the kitchen the two girls visibly relaxed in the familiar environment, Raven going to the fridge to down some milk straight out of the bottle and Clarke sneaking up on Bellamy to scare him. 

The chatter soothed into gossip and casual talk until the blonde eventually nudged Raven suggesting she should ask Octavia to come camping.

With a deep breath she planted a cool exterior on her face and asked the girl across from her ignoring Bellamy’s protective objections. 

“Hell yes” was all she replied with pure mischief clouding her eyes, Raven practically beamed. 

“You can finally teach me to surf!” 

The brunette’s smile soon turned dopy with images of the excuses she would have to put her hands on Octavia’s skin and be in her personal space.

“Yea, I mean yea totally” she stuttered adorably, cool exterior now completely washed away. 

She tried to Place her elbow up onto the fridge in attempt to lean on it, but distracted by the cheeky grin Octavia was giving her she missed entirely and fell diagonally into Lexa who with quick reflexes caught the falling brunette.

It was like a scene straight out of a bad movie, Clarke almost face palmed her forehead.

Smooth Reyes

Ravens dopy mood was quickly replaced with embarrassment as she scrambled form the other girls arms uncomfortably, leaving Lexa to continue her raid of the fridge with that same small smirk that she gave Clarke earlier, the same small smirk that was driving her internally insane. 

She decided that no one, girl or boy had the right to make her feel timid so she met Lexa’s eyes as the girl turned back around, “So how do you know Octavia and Bellamy?” she said with confidence.

The younger Blake sobered from the fit of giggles that took over her body at the sight of cool calm and collected Raven in a stuttering mess and Bellamy straitened up glancing at Lexa too, unsure of whether he should speak for her. 

Lexa rolled her eyes, placing the food on the counter meeting Clarkes stare without hesitation. 

“Their parents fostered me a few years ago and since I’m eighteen now I thought id come back and thank them for all they did by taking more of their food” she said giving a wink and taking a bite out of the apple.

Clarke thought she should feel guilty for making her cough up such a personal confession, but at the nonchalant behaviour she had a feeling Lexa didn’t see it like that, in fact she looked just as cocky and confident as minutes before when she was making Clarke blush. 

And with that, the blonde’s intrigue for the attractive and mysterious girl skyrocketed.

Raven being her best friend read every internal monologue Clarke was having in her head and almost shook her.

Clarke don’t you do dare. 

But she was already gone and a commotion was beginning behind them that Raven needed to attend to.

“No”  
“No what?” Octavia said arms folded in front of her.  
“Your not going camping with these two without me.”

Raven scoffed in offence.

“Sorry you know that I love you guys but god damn I don’t trust you, especially with my little sister. The last time I did, we got a knock on the door by two officers explaining that you were all found trying to move an entire living room onto the top of the Westmead mall” he said throwing his hands out exasperatedly.

Clarke smiled at the memory, it was their plan to re-enact the scene from Juno but onto the top of the shop building and watch as the sun came up, but unfortunately it was a lot louder and they couldn’t achieve it as stealthily as originally planned. To everyone’s surprise carrying couches and a coffee table up a fire escape drew a bit of attention, who’d of known?

“Oh come on Bellamy lighten up, besides there’s no malls in the bush anyway” she replied with a smirk.

“No” he said again mimicking Octavia’s arms crossed over his chest

“You do realize your not actually Octavia’s father, if her mom says its fine then you have no power to stop her” Raven interjected.

His face fell at that but quickly picked up again with a new thought.

“So I’m coming, to keep an eye on her”

And with that all of the girls protested at once

“It’s a girls trip”  
“Hell no party pooper”  
“Bellamy get your head out of the stars there’s not way we’re going to let you come.”

But it was no use, he looked completely set in his choice and Clarke scrambled for an excuse against it.

A cool voice that was silent up until that point interjected and everyone swung around to face the forgotten guest.

“What if I go?” Lexa said with a raised eyebrow and knowing glance at the blonde whom had her eyes bugged out of her head. 

“I’m a girl so I make the cut on the rules and I can keep an eye on Octavia for you, you know me, she's like my little sister, I wouldn’t let anything happen to her.”

Everyone reacted in their own way; Clarke’s anxiety peaked unsure whether this was something she wanted or not, Raven was also torn between having an excuse for Octavia to come but also completely against Lexa being there and Bellamy squinted suspiciously trying to catch if Lexa was playing him.

Lexa seemed to sense this but got up to make her way over to the taller boy and placed her hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

“Relax dude, its just camping, what’s the worst that could happen?” 

Finally his shoulders relaxed and nodded his head, everyone took an appreciative breath.

"Okay fine, but if she gets into any trouble, I'll hold you responsible.”

Lexa just smiled in response and the two friends informed the other girls of their plans with a protective Bellamy staying close enough to hear it all. 

Clarke looked up with a smile and mouthed the words “thank you” to her new friend and Lexa just winked back.

With the plans put into motion, it was the following day they decided to leave for the next two weeks at Honeymoon bay, and against Bellamy’s reassurance he did indeed have reason to worry because the next several days were going to be filled with nothing but trouble for the four young girls.


	3. Chapter 3

“Get off me!”

“Your on me!”

“Get your knees out of my back.”

“Move your chair forward!”

“I cant I’m the driver.”

“Yes you can Raven you’ve got more space for your knees than I do for my entire body.”

The girls squirmed like worms struggling and failing to fit the bags, towels and other crap they had haphazardly packed into the car. Every time one of them moved something fell from its unbalanced place, which was the main cause of Octavia's current position under a blanket of duffle bags, a pillow and one of the tent cases.

They would have packed it better Clarke would later argue but the weather outside made it almost impossible to stand for longer than three seconds without being drenched in the chaotic down poor. So when Raven and Clarke arrived at the Blake’s house, which inconveniently didn’t have a safe and dry garage to pack the car, the other girls stood stubbornly under the porch at the front of the house unwilling to move.

Raven and Clarke drove laps around the block demanding that they had to just make a run for it, which lasted half an hour before Raven nearly threw her hands up in defeat to call the whole thing off. Fortunately Octavia broke with a muted “fiiine” before she had the chance and Clarke watched as a very betrayed looking Lexa gorcked at Octavia’s surrender, cuing their move to finally pull up at their house.

The only reason they kept driving around was because they just flat out refused to get out of the car and help them carry their bags in; courtesy of the double amount of crap they had compared to Clarke and Raven.

It took some time for them all to calm down but eventually a cease-fire occurred and they finally nestled into their tightly compacted spots with utter misery written on their faces. Each girl sat wounded and arrogant, still seething over something insignificant somebody else had done, with intimidating faces as best they could muster in case another argument broke out. Beside the fact that all the girls sported the same dishevelled look, Lexa tamed her face and body in a perfectly controlled manner as if she were the mature one of the four and conveniently ignored the fact that half her wet hair had fallen out of its bun and hung awkwardly over half her face.

Octavia on the other hand opted to wear her ungraceful look without shame, pulling her now frizzy hair from its braids and stuffing her headphones into her ears. Raven looked on from her place in the driver’s position muting a small smile of adoration and a hint of annoyance in her veins that such a simple view of a stubborn little shit could surrender her soul. She sighed and shook her head to rid her thoughts, clicking her keys into her beloved Ford to start it up, but was stopped dead in her tacks as she turned one last time to look over at Clarke.

**

Clarke sat in her position next to Raven with her head turned toward the window innocently, well that would be the view for anyone who wasn’t Raven and couldn’t see the giant ass hairy as a motherfucker _spider_ mere inches from the blondes face as it sat vertically on her window screen.

She wasn’t moving.

She wasn’t breathing.

The car was filled with silence but the rain and soft beet coming from Octavia’s earphones, as every drop of blood in Clarke’s body drained like a tap from where she sat.

And then it moved and Clarke was screaming.

The blonde leapt in one smooth motion into Ravens lap who shook and squealed partly in reaction to Clarke.

Lexa’s head snapped up and Octavia scrambled forward trying to see what was wrong finally settling their eyes on eight others starring back, triggering shit to well and truly hit the fan.

The spider or small animal as Raven would put it later when re-telling the horror story, dropped in all the havoc and out of site.

Octavia climbed so quickly back to the door handle desperately fumbling at it to escape that she caused a landslide of bags that quite effectively blocked her path. Raven got the same idea and tried to wrestle the flailing blonde off her but could barely get a hand free to reach for the handle let alone get out, and Lexa? Well let’s just say usually in most cases she was one to fight but when it came to spiders she barely flew, more of a drowning in pure panic kind of deal occurred with her.

For half a second all the yelping stopped as everyone watched the spider reappear as it crawled onto the seat where Clarke once sat. And just like it was rehearsed everyone once again screamed in unison, springing from their doors successfully and falling clumsily to the wet hard ground.

“Kill it!”

“You kill it you’re the Australian!” Lexa squealed shaking in terror, suddenly no longer caring about her dignity.

Clarke very much in the same state almost barked out in response but for a second allowed herself to acknowledge an un-composed Lexa and quickly stored the image into her mind if later she needed it for blackmail and allowed the bubble of laughter flood from her lips.

Lexa turned back around and saw she had been caught in a weakened state and responded with an eye role but it was too late, Lexa’s act was up. As much as she wanted to keep her persona of mysterious and dangerous foster child, they both knew to an extent that it was kind of over and as sexy as Clarke once found it she also found this desperate wide eyed girl standing in front of her pretty attractive too.

But she wasn’t going to let her know that.

Raven pulled them both up from their silent conversation with a loud huff. “That’s it, if that thing isn’t out of my car in the next five minutes we aren’t going anywhere” she demanded for only seconds until her face dropped to a desperate one, “please don’t make me set my car on fire.”

“I don’t think that would be possible babe”, Octavia stated plainly as the rain, though not nearly as heavy as before still fell at a solid pace saturating all of the girls where they stood. Raven’s cold body turned warm at the pet name but reminded herself that Octavia had only said it haphazardly, so she began to clear her throat ready to launch a terrible plan but was pulled up short by the view of Clarke staggering forward and opening the car door like her body was moving faster than her mind.

The crowed behind her audibly caught their breath in their throats, stumbling closer to the blonde to see what she was doing, but far enough to run at the drop of a hat.

Adrenalin picked up in her body and she felt the pulse in her neck thud at a painful pace but she was determined and driven to take advantage of the moment that had arisen. Clarke was well aware that she was competitive and she was further aware of lingering green eyes on her body at Octavia and Bellamy’s place the day earlier. She wanted to see how Lexa would react if she were to elevate herself, bringing herself to the same level Lexa believed she was on. And seemingly as though the brunette had severe arachnophobia Clarke made it her mission to exploit the hell out of it.

She was determined until she spotted the spider with its fangs and front legs raised as if it knew Clarke's plan. Sucking in a deep breath she turned to face the shivering bodies behind her who waited with open mouths, bar one Lexa Bradley who had planted a commanding exterior that was betrayed with anxious eyes, but was all Clarke needed.

Quickly she moved from the back of the car and reached for her guitar, bringing it up to the front of the of the spiders legs letting them sit there encouragingly. After many attempts with trembling fingers it took the bait and climbed on the wooden instrument.

In one smooth motion she backed into the parting crowed where Raven and Octavia Squirmed where they stood and brought it up toward Lexa who saw the sparkling challenge in Clarke's eyes, clenching her jaw but standing her ground. Just as Clarke was getting cocky the spider began to run up toward the neck of the instrument where her hands were placed. Clarke was quickly convinced that her job was over, dumping her beloved guitar into the garden and watched as the spider ran away.

And just like that she turned around coolly as if the past five minutes never happened, “right, who’s ready to go?”

A deliberate stare shot toward a dishevelled brunette.

They all stood there dumbly for several seconds before anyone reacted and when they did, Lexa finally allowed an impressed curl of her lips spread on her face eliciting a knowing look from a confident looking blonde in front of her.

**

On the road after several hours everyone’s mood had slightly lifted when Octavia offered her iPod to plug into the stereo system but was met with offensive hushes as Clarke revealed a dusty old CD case from the glove compartment.

Raven’s smile broke through her teeth; she and Clarke had driven around aimlessly for countless nights to the sound tracks of punk rock and trashy hits when the feeling of nothing but juvenile freedom pounded though their veins.

Whenever her parents fighting got too much she would just get into her car and drive until her ass hurt and her fingers lost feeling. It wasn’t until Clarke began to ask if she could come that they became closer, delving into silence and black air and unspoken anguish that an understanding was established.

If either of them needed each other it was communicated through a single text and minutes later a honk at the front of a house. Sometimes words were never spoken other times silent tears streamed and on better ones mischief ruled over the night.

One time Clarke climbed into the car with a CD mix she had made spontaneously and several nights later Raven created her own. Soon sound tracks to their lives were being created and their private world inside her beat up Ford became their sanctuary and black nights their preferred environment.

Clarke’s first kiss happened in the same spot she sat now to the track Wonderwall and Raven’s confession of her parents divorce played along to soft hums of Adams song.

Soon though their trips became less frequent, as school demanded more time and attention and CD’s were replaced with the days biggest charts and IPhones and their secret space was thinned out over time.

In fact Raven could guess she hadn’t listened to any of those songs for at least a year now, she didn’t want to spoil them for moments that weren’t special residing in the idea shed probably never listen to them again.

But this was different and not just because it was perfect for a road trip, but because heavy in the depth of her soul she needed that younger version of herself like substance to replenish her. She needed the innocence of her youth like it were the elixir of life. _Hold on_ she told her self, _ease your mind and feel young again_.

Raven felt her heart submit as If to allow the request and silently she thanked it, ignoring the pain in her body and sick feeling in her throat as she mustered a painful smile that was able to fool the other girls.

“Here’s to us”, she said simply and her friends cheered to her statement.

Soon the car was filled with finger drums solos and painful belts in chorus’s. Even Lexa lost herself in the energy, laughing softly at Clarke’s perfect rendition of rap god and Octavia and Ravens duet of total eclipse of the heart.

Clarke looked over to Raven at one point and her hand fell to hers, lacing their fingers together. It wasn’t going to get easier Raven thought, but today in this moment she promised herself that she would allow herself to feel the swell of love that filled her soul and the crash of cold air that swam through her hair.

Today she was going to forget all her secrets and look at her best friend she never deserved, the courageous woman behind her that made her heart flutter, and even appreciate the arrogant ass with tattoos, to feel nothing but contentment.

To her right Clarke missed all Ravens worries as she settled a gaze into the rear view mirror on the tall dark girl behind her who finally allowed a glowing smile to shape her face. Once pulled back hair now released into soft damp waves over one shoulder blowing in the breeze.

The rain had stopped where they were, and the sun eclipsed her with a glow as one hand came up to light the blunt between her lips. Her tattoo became fully on display and Clarke felt like she could safely say she had never seen someone more naturally stunning than Lexa Bradley. Suddenly she wanted to know everything about the stranger, but for now she just enjoyed the view, the music, the air and sucked in the smoke as it was passed to her on her turn. For the second time in two days green eyes locked with blue ones and this time it was the brunette who became the stuttering mess and Clarke’s grin grew because she knew Lexa felt it all too.


	4. Chapter 4

After five solid hours of driving, six stops at McDonalds, four cycles of the Spice Girls greatest hits, two arguments protesting the third and fourth cycle of the Spice Girls greatest hits, and one very grumpy Clarke Griffin after Raven played the ‘lets scream really loudly when there’s a truck in front of us towing another truck with the front end facing them when Clarke is asleep and watch her wake up terrified believing there's a semi trailer driving straight toward them and killing them’ game, they decided that they should probably stop for a break.

Oh yea and after several heavy punches at Ravens currently dead arm, can’t forget that part.

It was at the top of a cliff called Jerryington look out, that they finally got out of the car, stretched their legs and appreciate a ‘fuck off’ view as described by Lexa.

The view was phenomenal and for a tranquil moment each girls breathing steadied and shoulders fell into contentment as they watched the sun set over thousands of oak trees in the valley below.

Birds flocked back to their nests with the days end as crickets buzzed in hummed excitement for the break of night, but other than that there was almost no noise.

No disturbance or unnecessary movement, just the calming breeze that prickled goose bumps along young skin and forced loose strands from pulled back hair.

It was nothing but good for the soul.

“You can see for miles” Octavia broke in her hushed stare. Ravens gaze fell toward parted lips and dancing eyes that drunk in the scenery before her, like the girl had been locked away her whole life, deprived of everything nature gave birth too, and for one second Raven considered that in another life she might have been.

She considered maybe that that life had in fact followed her into this one as she watched Octavia’s breathing strengthen and her feet fall from flip-flops to dig their toes into the earth. Like she could hear all of nature’s secrets and silently vowed her alliance to the forest. She was nothing but remarkable in Raven’s eyes. Like the modern day Pocahontas and herself the pathetic John Smith unable to decipher the inner workings of such a unique and untouchable mind.

It was all worth it, she repeated in her head. Please be worth it, she eventually settle for, when her heart refused to submit this time.

**

It wasn’t until several minutes later when the sun had well and truly set, that bodies began to twitch at the drop of temperature and eyes had to readjusted to dim darkness.

Clarke, who had a flannel around her waste decided to finally pull it through her arms and walk back to the Ford silently by herself to pull the paper map from the front seat.

They were almost there now, only about an hour to go but they still needed to make a pit stop to buy supplies like food and devise a plan to get the alcohol.

It was times like this that Clarke cursed the gods above that she wasn’t in Australia. Why oh why she thought, did America insist on such a high drinking age. However, it didn’t deter her, she decided to sit on the wooden bench until she had come up with a crazy enough scheme to get them their booze.

Lexa watched from a distance at the tenacious face etched across the blonde’s features and struggled to put into words how she felt about her.

She was annoying, she quickly established. Annoyingly stubborn, like she wasn’t the type of person to let things go easily. Who would always come back with a better answer or more ridiculous plan that somehow pulled through against all the odds. She was annoying because she was exactly like Lexa, someone who took charge and lead people like it were the most natural thing in the world. But the most absolutely irritating thing about Clarke was that she didn’t seem to care whether people saw that in her or not.

She just kept moving, kept going, only to look up every now and then to smirk at a perplexed Lexa when she felt green eyes analysing her.

She was just really fucking annoying she finally concluded making her way over to her.

The brunette sat with a flop suddenly dry for words when Clarke looked up with a friendly expression. She had little freckles on her face, and her smile was always slightly amused, it pulled at an unwillingly Lexa until she settled into her aura.

“You should be more aware of your friend,” she said numbly, pushing her focus back to the topic she originally wanted to talk about.

“Hmm?” Her eyes stayed focused on the map as the dim light she shone down from her phone provided little assistance.

“Raven” Lexa said simply.

At her friends name she finally looked up and over her shoulder at the two girls now pointing up at the stars, connecting constellations with their fingers.

“You mean I should be more aware that she’s acting strange because she has a crush on Octavia but wont tell her because some secret she’s not telling me, is somehow stopping her?” she said, now giving Lexa her full attention with knowing eyes.

See? It was shit like that. Just when she thought she finally had the upper hand on the blonde, she easily took her down a peg, in one swift motion and barely the bat of an eyelid.

Fucking annoying she repeated in her mind again.

“Yes” she said out loud with a roll of her eyes.

Clarke laughed softly at Lexa’s reaction and patted her thigh, pulling warm urges from each other’s bones at the contact.

“If it makes you feel any better, I don’t know what the secret is.” She offered gently.

“Aren’t you worried about her?”

Clarke’s face dropped with soft concern and she nodded her head.

“Yea I guess I am a little bit, but I’m sure if it was something important, she’d tell me eventually.”

Lexa analysed Clarke’s response but eventually nodded to agree, it wasn’t her place to meddle.

“I don’t think she likes me though”, she said without thinking.

Clarke laughed, “no she doesn’t, but something tells me you don’t really care whether people like you or not.”

Lexa allowed an eyebrow to lift and her lips to smirk at the comment, but left the statement without a reply. Instead she rose to her feet and offered Clarke her hand.

“Come on, I need liquor, and I have a terrible feeling you have just the plan to get us some.”

**

Half an hour later her terrible plan was being put into action.

Octavia walked into the store with a swing in her hips and a lingering gaze that set upon the man behind the counter.

_The prey_

She dipped down low analysing small writing on a random bottle of whisky as the man’s eyes dropped steadily down to her ass.

_The bait_

Her long luscious hair curled over one shoulder as she battered her lashes seductively. After a moments hesitation the gruff looking man set his jaw into a shit eating grin and made his way over to the innocent looking young girl. With a grab at his belt and cocky strut, Octavia had to force the stop of an eye roll toward the male show of dominance.

“Hi” she said biting down on her bottom lip.

“Well hello gorgeous, what’s a beautiful young girl like you doing in the middle of no where?”

“Oh” she giggled ridiculously, “my friends nominated me to get the alcohol, but I just don’t know what to choose, can’t you help me?” she drawled in a husky voice.

His face filled with a hot tinge and his eyes lingered on her cleavage before he looked up to offer his assistance with a condescending laugh. “I think you want something a little more your pace sweetheart” he said gesturing to the brightly coloured Alcopops that just screamed teenage girl.

And that was her cue. “Oh I don’t know… I wouldn’t mind trying something a little _stronger_ or _rough_ , she said as she twirled her hair into her finger suggestively.

He practically growled through his teeth quickly checking over the isle rows and found only two other customers near the far corner who seemed to be minding their own business. With that being all the incentive he seemed to need, one of his over sized hands grabbed at Octavia’s hips and pulled her forward. “Why don’t I show you my special stock out the back then” He said as he brought his lips closer, and closer and close-

“Get your creepy hands off her!”

_The predator_

The man backed away immediately in shock of the intruding brunette wearing a red jacket.

“Do you know how old she is?” she didn’t wait for a reply, “seventeen asshole, that means not only did you almost sell alcohol to a minor but you just about got yourself arrested for statutory rape.” His eyebrows forced so far up into his hairline that his eyeballs almost fell out.

Raven stalked further toward him, forcing his body to back up in panic until he hit a wall. “Where are your security cameras? Get them down now; I’m calling the police, getting you locked up! Fucking creepy ass motherfucker, you got a wife and kids? Do they know that their daddy’s paedophil-”

“RAVEN” Octavia seethed.

Finally the brunette caught her breath whirling back around to face Octavia, fighting the urge to ignore her and just punch the bastard.

But her job was done.

“So sorry about that, this is my older sister, very protective as you can tell, but she’s right and we should probably go.”

The shopkeeper just looked dumbfounded, he had absolutely no idea how to respond and he still had threatening eyes on him that warned him to stay against the wall, so that’s where he stood obediently, missing as the other two customers snuck out with several bottles hidden under their jackets.

Quickly Octavia took the opportunity to grab at Ravens wrist and drag her out the door to race down the dirt road.

Before they reached the other girls who were inspecting the alcohol they had just snatched, Octavia turned on Raven bearing a perplexed frown but a bemused smile. “What was that about?”

“What was what about?” Raven kept her gaze low and away from searching eyes, hating how small and powerless she suddenly felt.

“Hey.” Her bemused smile didn’t waver but her compassion swelled at Raven’s behaviour, so she lowered her voice to a nonthreatening level. “Thanks for having my back”, she punched her shoulder affectionately to level out her words.

Raven finally looked up from under her lashes with a small smile punching the other girl back. “Yea well you’d need it, and if Bellamy ever found out…god.” She rubbed her face with all the images that ran through her head.

Octavia laughed with a roll of her eyes “From what I saw today, I think you could take him.”

She looked up, with a comment about Bellamy’s bark being bigger than his bite on the tip of her tongue but caught the words in her throat when Octavia’s eyes set upon hers and suddenly their stares locked.

Even under the blanket of night and her focus set on light green eyes she could still sketch out the unchanged bemused smile and perplexed frown on the smaller girls face.

All at once Raven felt soft and brave simultaneously. Like she could mould like an iron cage around the smaller girl, protecting her from anything because she was invincible, and at the same time fall to her knees happily surrendering everything she was because she was weak.

Something shifted in Octavia after that. Suddenly she reluctantly looked away for a few seconds before she spoke. “Come on I think we deserve that drink.”

Raven simply bit her lip and nodded her head, “yea I think so too.”

**

“Why couldn’t we have just set up camp in the actual camping grounds and come to the beach in the morning when its daylight” Octavia winged in frustration, narrowly missing a branch flinging back from Lexa’s hand as they made their way through the narrow path in the dark.

“Becauuuse,”Clarke sang mimicking Octavia’s tone, “The moment that sun comes up I want to be able to break through those waves before anybody else even gets the chance to lay their eyes on them.”

“You have blonde hair and blue eyes, you surf _and_  your Australian, your such a bad cliché” Lexa laughed in disbelief, flinging another branch from her hand, this time accurately hitting an unaware Octavia in the face.

_Thwack_

“Stop that!”

Raven laughed silently at Octavia.

“You forgot extremely good looking, but yes I’m a pretty terrible stereotype.”

“And so modest.”

Clarke turned around for a fleeting moment to catch the small smile Lexa wore, rewarding it with her own.

“Besides” Clarke continued as she lead the line with a surfboard under one arm and blankets under the other. “It’s only one night, maybe you can finish counting constellations with Raven under the star-.”

And just on cue, said girl kicked her square in the back.

“Ow”

“Asshole”

“Guys look” Lexa broke through the pair, pushing a bush forward to reveal the sudden emergence of a shoreline that shaped itself into a horseshoe.

Everyone else huddled up behind them to have a look.

The dark blue ocean was blanketed with an elegant reflection of the moon above it, finally lighting the path in front of them that led onto the open sand.

“Wow.”

Large but cosy all at once the beach fit like a secret nook hidden away from the rest of the world.

There was only one other group who had set themselves up on the sand and they were only distinguishable by the pocket of fire that they sat around, too far away to make out faces or hear what they were saying.

“Come on” Lexa said, suddenly jumping down onto the sand.

“Can’t let the night slip through our hands.”

**

It had been a long day.

A long fucking day.

The rain.

The spider.

The driving.

The liquor store.

The _feelings_.

The walk from the Ford to the beach that was a solid 25 minutes through dense forest whilst carrying surfboards, bags, towels and food. Not to mention the walk back when they realised they’d forgotten the whisky and marshmallows.

Ugh it felt like it was never going to end.

But it did. And it ended so well.

They all lounged around the hot fire on the cold sand, sharing beach blankets that spread across the four of them haphazardly and sipped from the whisky straight out of the bottle.

The moon shone down, generously adding to the warm feeling of contentment. Clarke leaned forward for the umpteenth time to put her stick and marshmallows into the fire. Octavia lit a joint as Raven got up to put her phone into a portable speaker providing the soft sounds of James Bay that sung in harmony to crashing waves and the crackle of fire. Salt and weed lingering in the air.

“So can you two actually surf or is this all for show?” Lexa said as she wrapped her knuckles against the surfboard she leant on.

“I can surf. Raven falls with style.”

Raven sucked in the smoke on her turn and thought intently for a few seconds.

“Besides that being a major lie.”

She stopped her words to take a final drag before passing it to the blonde next to her to continue talking.

“I know I’m better and Ill put a bet on it.”

Clarke choked on her breath as she was sucking in, causing tears to spring from her eyes.

Octavia laughed as she watched on, feeling small warmth of affection at her friend’s antics.

“Your bette-“ Clarke shook her head in disbelief “Raven I literally taught you HOW to surf.”

Raven shrugged her shoulder nonchalant. “So? The student has surpassed the teacher.”

Lexa and Octavia exchanged humoured glances between each other as they watched the two friends carry on like an old married couple. The pair ended up decided upon a surf off the next morning.

“What are the stakes?”

Clarke and Raven drilled death stares into one another, adorably but didn’t come up with anything.

“Loser has to get a tattoo of the winners choosing.”

They all turned around at Octavia’s words and considered them silently. Clarke knew she would win, of course she would, she’d been surfing since she was a child whereas Raven had only known for a few years, she had this.. So why did she feel slightly unsure.

Raven caught the doubt in Clarke’s eyes and ran with it. “Your on. Unless you don’t really mean what you said about this trip being an adventure.”

_God damn it_

“Ugh fine, but it has to be within reason. The tattoo has to be able to be hidden…. and nothing sexual.”

“So you’ve come to terms with the fact your going to lose?”

“Oh hell no honey this is for your own sake, you’ve started this now your going to have to deal with it.”

Everyone laughed feeling the full effects of the high set in and stretched back into their spots with a heavy feeling of comfort spread throughout their bodies.

It must be past midnight by now, Lexa thought watching the moon shift directly over the top of them, feeling the smoke burn short at her fingertips. It was a funny feeling, sitting around with mostly strangers drinking good whisky and smoking cheap pot, but she was enjoying it without the twinge of fear or uncertainty.

Turning around to allow the full view of her environment she watched as two girls across from her wrap a blanket around them and snuggle close to one another. Their cold noses pointed up with their focus toward the stars. She followed their gaze from a fingertip that stretched high in the sky and turned slowly drinking in the dark forest in front of them and then crashing waves behind them. This place was phenomenal.

Light giggling caught her delayed attention and suddenly she was met with blue and grey eyes partnered with wild blonde hair.

“Your so high”. Lexa couldn’t help but laugh, because yea, she so was.

“So what’s your story Lexa Bradley?” Lexa laughed at the question testing the words on her own tongue, “my story.”

The blonde shifted closer propping herself onto her hand and allowing the warmth from the fire to heat her back, as she drew magical sketches into the sand.

“Yea, we’re about to spend two weeks together and all I know about you is that you were fostered by the parents of one of my best friends at some point and that you hate spiders.”

“All I know about _you_ is that you’re a Australian, you became close friends with my foster family at some point and that you like fucking with people who hate spiders.

Clarke smiled at Lexa’s challenge but kept her gaze low at the magical drawings only her drug-induced mind could see.

“Touché”

It was quiet when they didn’t speak again and soon the night was filled with nothing but James Bay and crashing waves.

Clarke looked up to inspect the girls now conveniently protected from view on the opposite side of the fire. Octavia rested her head into the crook of Ravens neck, and the older girl laid her own arm around Octavia’s waste as calm sleep washed over them. It was adorable; Raven must have been too stoned to realise her unconscious behaviour, too heavy to protest her own thoughts.

“Stupid girl, why don’t you let yourself love her.” It was too quiet to hear, she barely found it audible to her own ears, but somehow someway, she wished the words into her best friends unconscious with Lexa’s question from earlier ringing in her ears. She was worried about her, Raven rarely talked about her feelings but usually found a more subtle way to communicate with the blonde that something was wrong. Sometimes it was just sending her a text asking her to come for a drive, or arriving at her home unannounced with chocolate ice-cream and the Harry Potter box set. She had cues, but this time Raven wasn’t giving anything away, so Clarke felt a little lost on how to approach her about it.

Something in the air shifted and suddenly she felt cold and alone. She lifted her head to where Lexa once sat but found an empty spot; nothing but rustled sand and a forgotten beach blanket.

Wild hair dancing to the breeze at the shoreline was what caught Clarke’s attention first and suddenly she was met with the image of Lexa’s body standing with her feet at the edge of the water.

Clarke snapped up the bottle of whisky and beach blanket making her way over to the tall dark haired woman and watched as the soft cold waves rolled over her feet with the coming and going of the tide.

“Worried I’m going to walk into the ocean and drown myself?”

“On the contrary, I’m here to watch, feel free to proceed whenever you feel ready.” She threw the blanket over her shoulders and sipped at the bottle absentmindedly as if readying herself to watch a movie.

Lexa just shook her head and laughed. “Give me that.”

“Fine, but don’t forget who’s plan got us this.”

“You almost caused a murder to happen with that plan, you do realise that don't you?" She took a long swig and enjoyed the warmth it caused as it ran down her throat, momentary relieving the chill in her bones.

"It was for the good of my people, sometimes in war risks have to be taken."

The comment pulled laughs from both girls.

Clarke noticed the Goosebumps that spread over the other girl’s bare arms and offered to share her blanket, which Lexa politely refused causing a dramatic eye roll from the blonde.

“Your feet are in freezing cold water, your not wearing a jumper and your actually shivering, but you wont share my blanket.”

Lexa just shook her head enjoying the frustrated frown it caused Clarke.

“God your so much like Raven its unbelievable.”

“I am not.”

“Yes you are. You’re both so high and mighty, you’ll put yourself through torture to avoid any type of personal contact.”

“I hardly call this torture”. Lexa laughed referring to the whisky in one hand and environment around them with the other.

“Shut up” she nudged the other girl with her blanket covered elbow “you know what I meant.”

Lexa allowed the lift of an eyebrow but gave a firm nod “I do.”

They settled back into silence again preoccupied with their own thoughts before Clarke tried her earlier question one more time. “So are you going to tell me about yourself or are we sticking with the ‘I’m just a mysterious attractive brunette’ game.”

“You think I’m attractive?” a mischievous grin playing on her lips.

“I never said that, but I think _you_ think you’re attractive, and I think it works with most people. You like to use your tattoo and confidence to see how much you can effect other peoples opinion of you.”

Lexa expression fell into momentary shock and then formed into a smirk of disbelief and humour. “Just so fucking annoying” she repeated the words from earlier on that day.

“But I’m right.” Clarke couldn’t help the accomplished grin that spread through her lips.

“Partially” she said with a sigh before taking another swig of the bottle and offering it to Clarke. “But I do recall it working with you the first time we met.”

The comment forced the cocky grin off the blondes face and an embarrassed laugh to flood her lips, forcing her eyes back down to the water at her feat.

Lexa smirk grew “and apparently it still does.”

Clarke kept her gaze low but spluttered a barely audible “fuck off” in Lexa’s direction.

She’d never been attracted to a girl before, and it wasn’t really even that Lexa was a girl that took her off guard. It was just who Lexa was. Even with guys she could generally keep her cool and head level. However, around this girl with cockiness written all over her face, confidence stretching her shoulders broad and chin high, calmness in all her movements, long curly hair, the masculine persona but feminine charm…

The everything that made up this girl just swam through her head and knocked her for a six (excuse her Australian).

Lexa saved Clarke from her downward spiral, nudging her arm and getting her attention.

“Ill tell you mine if you tell me yours.”

“What?” She finally looked up with confusion written all over face.

“You said you wanted to know my story.”

“Oh.”

“Unless you’d rather not, in which case I don’t usually offer my story so I’m perfectly okay with that.”

“No no” Clarke quickly interjected, not wanting to miss the opportunity before she could take advantage of it. “We can do that.”

“Okay.” Lexa nodded "but can we do it closer to the fire, I’m actually so fucking cold.”

Clarke laughed “of course, come on I need more marshmallows anyway".


End file.
